Alone Together in the Dark
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Bo and Tamsin spend sometime at a new Dark Fae club that has opened on the docks. Valkubus. Smut. One-shot.


**_A/N: This was basically written because my friend wouldn't let up about the lack of Valkubus I've been writing lately. Just to make things really clear here, Valkubus is my OTP, that isn't going to change, sometimes my muse likes to play around writing other things. It's not as long as it could be, but hey, it's smut. So here we go, read, review and enjoy!_**

Tamsin hadn't been to a club in a while, she had been spending most of her nights at the Dal or at the Clubhouse. Ever since she got in with the gang her social life had changed, a lot. She had always been a loner, someone quite happy with her own company and a bottle of vodka. It didn't even have to be vodka, anything with a high alcohol content was fine. But tonight Kenzi had decided that Tamsin needed to have a little more fun than the Dal could offer. Bo had wanted to tag along. Tamsin knew the perfect place. There had been talk amongst Dark circles of a club just opened on the docks. From the outside it looked like a warehouse, from the inside it was a massive night club.

They had been in the club for a couple of hours, the alcohol had already started getting to Kenzi's head and she was using Bruce to hold her up at the bar.

"Kenzi looks a little… wasted." Bo said with a laugh.

"What do you expect," Tamsin replied, "the alcohol here is designed for Fae, not humans, I'm surprised she's lasted this long."

"Maybe we should get her home." Bo said, the look on her face making it clear she wasn't ready to leave yet.

"I'm sure Bruce can take her home," Tamsin replied, "then we can stay a little longer, if you wanted to."

Bo walked over to where Bruce and Kenzi were sitting, she whispered something in his ear, and he stood up. Picking Kenzi up he walked out of the club. Bo turned back to Tamsin with a smile on her face, Tamsin couldn't help but laugh.

"I need a drink…" Tamsin said to herself.

It didn't take long for the barmaid to bring both her and Bo another drink over.

x-x

As the alcohol kept flowing Tamsin noticed that Bo's eyes had a slight blue tint to them.

"You hungry there Succubus?" she asked.

"Huh?" Bo asked, looking at Tamsin, "not really, it's just the sexual energy in this place is off the charts."

"Kinda happens when you get a bunch of Dark Fae together with a shit load of alcohol." Tamsin replied with a laugh, "why don't you go and have yourself some fun, I won't tell Lauren."

"She wouldn't mind anyway," Bo said with a laugh of her own, "she actually expects it. I think her exact words were 'have fun, but don't tell me about it in the morning'."

Tamsin laughed again, it sounded like a very Lauren thing to say. The human doctor had realised that if she wanted to keep Bo she had to be prepared for the Succubus to feed elsewhere. Lately the feeding had gone beyond Dyson, which Lauren knew about. The wolf had been having a hard time keeping the Succubus satisfied, as Bo's power continued to grow so did her appetite.

Bo could feel the music, and the sexual energy of the place pulsing through her, it was starting to make her head spin. She found herself looking at Tamsin in a different light. Sure she'd fed off her before, but tonight she was wanting more than just a kiss. She watched as a brunette walked over to Tamsin and started talking to her. She watched as the brunette's hand started to slowly trail up Tamsin's arm. She watched as the brunette smiled and bit her lip slightly at something that Tamsin had said. Sighing she stood up.

"Tamsin…" she said.

"Yeah." Tamsin replied looking at her.

"Do you want to dance?" Bo asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

Tamsin looked at the brunette who was trying to hold her attention and then she looked back at the Succubus.

"Sure…" she said before looking at the other girl, "sorry…"

"Whatever." The girl said with a sigh, rolling her eyes and walking away.

Bo held her hand out to Tamsin and the pair made their way to the dance floor.

x-x

Tamsin could feel the base of the music as she and Bo danced. A nervous feeling started to build in the pit of her stomach as Bo put her hands on Tamsin's hips and pulled her closer. To the Valkyrie it was almost like the rest of the world was starting to fade out. All she could focus on was the Succubus in front of her, and more importantly her lips. As if Bo could read Tamsin's mind she ran her tongue slowly over her bottom lip, making Tamsin swallow hard. Bo stopped dancing and looked at Tamsin, her eyes going from Tamsin's eyes to her lips, she smiled a little as she inched closer to Tamsin's face. As their lips were so close Tamsin could feel Bo's breath on her face, the Succubus reached up and put her hand on the back of the Valkyrie's neck and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened as Tamsin's hands found their way to Bo's hips, snaking round to her lower back as Bo grabbed Tamsin's beltloops on her jeans and pulled her even closer. The Valkyrie couldn't stop the moan escaping her as Bo's tongue explored her mouth as her hands ran through her hair. As Bo backed away a little, both girls were breathing a lot heavier.

"Wow…" Bo said.

"Not so bad yourself Succubus." Tamsin replied with a smile.

"I kinda want to do it again…" Bo said, looking at Tamsin's lips again as her eyes flashed blue.

"I don't see anyone trying to stop you…" Tamsin replied as Bo pulled her in for another kiss.

x-x

The night didn't really lead to where Tamsin had expected it to, she hadn't expected to be backed into the wall in a dark corner of the club by Bo. Nobody was paying any attention to them, this kind of thing happened a lot in Dark clubs. Something snapped inside Tamsin as Bo moaned into the kiss. She turned them around so the Succubus was against the wall. Her hand slipped down the front of Bo's tight trousers, she wasn't surprised to find that she had again chosen to go commando. As she teased Bo with her fingers she backed out of the kiss a little.

"You are so wet…" Tamsin whispered.

"Just fuck me Tamsin..." Bo moaned in reply.

Tamsin didn't need telling twice. She easily slipped two fingers inside Bo as the Succubus kissed her again. Tamsin could feel Bo's fingers clawing at her lower back as she picked up the speed of her fingers. She felt Bo break the skin on her back as she added another finger.

"Fuck…" Bo moaned as she felt the Valkyrie's skilled fingers completely fill her and bring her close to her peek already.

All that Bo could think about was the fact that Tamsin was inside her, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about this before. Tamsin used her free hand to bring one of Bo's legs up around her hips as she started to thrust her fingers faster inside her. Bo rested her head on the wall behind her as Tamsin started taking her to heights she had never thought possible. The Valkyrie slowed down her fingers as she felt Bo start to tighten around them. The Succubus felt like she was going to explode as she looked into Tamsin's ice green eyes to find them burning with something that wasn't quite lust, it was more than that. Bo herself knew her eyes were burning the brightest blue.

"Feed Bo…" Tamsin whispered as she kissed her again.

That was all it took to push Bo over the edge, Tamsin felt the tug of Bo feeding as the Succubus's walls tightened around her fingers as she crashed over the edge. She slowly pulled her fingers back out from the Succubus as the kissing continued.

"Holy shit Valkyrie…" Bo said breathlessly as her world started to settle again.

"That good huh?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

"You know it was…" Bo replied.

"You probably really shouldn't tell Lauren about this." Tamsin said, causing them both to laugh.


End file.
